


Preview: Lover, Leader, Ruler, Monarch

by xYamiKawaitax



Category: Rhett & Link, Rhett and Link
Genre: AU, M/M, Preview, randl, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xYamiKawaitax/pseuds/xYamiKawaitax
Summary: In this alternate universe, Rhett is a young prince who must make a choice; fulfill his duty to God, his family and his people, or be with Link, his servant and childhood friend.This is a preview chapter. If people like it I'll write and upload the rest - the warnings and tags will be different for that though just to let you know.





	Preview: Lover, Leader, Ruler, Monarch

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a snippet from somewhere near the beginning of the story - though it will make sense out of context. Enjoy!

The Castle's gardens consisted of acres of kept lawns, flower beds and trees that stood in uniform lines like soldiers.

Despite this abundant beauty, on this glorious summer afternoon Rhett had chosen to drag a chair from the house into the kitchen garden - a small patch of grass with a large vegetable patch, surrounded by a small stone wall. Bits of broken pot lay hither and dither, the gardener's tools lay abandoned as he worked on another area of the castle's grounds.

A long string hanged across the length of the garden, and upon it were bedsheets, drying in the sun and swaying slightly in the delicate breeze.

With his feet resting on an upturned bucket, a book across his chest and his hands folded behind his head, the Prince closed his eyes and smiled as the sun warmed his face. He was the picture of leisure, out of place in this spot devoted to manual labour.

So why had he chosen this spot to spend his afternoon? The answer had his shirt sleeves rolled up past his elbows, his jacket slung over the gardener's wheelbarrow and his hands deep in a drum filled with warm water, soap and bedsheets.

Link was glad to have the sun on his back for once as he washed the laundry. Often it was cold or raining, which meant a constant back and forth into the kitchen for fresh warm water. When the water was warm, he took pleasure in the feeling of the sheets swirling at his fingertips, somehow heavy and weightless all at once.

He chatted idly to Rhett, enjoying having him there for company.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, anyway" he continued. "Geoffrey thinks she may be pregnant, but what does he know about horses? I mean it would explain the sudden skittishness, but we haven't had a stallion in with her for ages and are you even listening to me?"

He turned his head to see Rhett's response to this accusation. Despite himself, Link couldn't help but smile at the sight that met his eyes.

Rhett's head was tilted back, his lips parted and his breathing heavy. One arm was hanging uselessly over the edge of the chair, his knuckles just brushing the grass. He was the embodiment of a lazy summer afternoon.

Standing up, Link pulled the sheet from the drum to wring it dry. He gazed at Rhett affectionately, he looked so peaceful, he hadn't the heart to wake him.

And after all he knew how little sleep he had gotten the night before.

He felt a blush creep up his neck as his mind refused to stay in the present, choosing to dwell instead on the intimate details of the previous night's activities.

He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts loose - he'd never get his work done at this rate.

He threw the sheet over the line to dry, and as he pegged it in place, he sighed happily. The sun was high in the sky, Rhett was by his side - everything seemed right with the world.

His smile began to fade as once more his mind refused to obey him. It turned to the thought. The inevitable thought. The one he tried so hard to ignore.

Ultimately, it can't last.

He sighed once more, this time a heavy, world weary sigh.

He looked over again at Rhett, and somehow it seemed to soothe those quiet anxieties that followed him around. They would work it out. They had to. Until then, Link decided to enjoy this quiet moment of perfection, where it was just him, Rhett and the sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! If you like let me know and I'll write the rest!


End file.
